Inbanana Bobobo and the Temple of Wiggin
by Technomaru
Summary: To celebrate the release of the new movie, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo will star as one of the greatest action adventure heroes in history as he tries to recover the golden statue of ya-ya from the Temple of Wiggin', if he can outrun the giant Don Patch of course!


Bo-bobo theater presents, A story unlike any other, the creator of "The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy (And Edna)" and "Girlman" now bring you the ultimate hero in the ultimate adventure...

**Inbanana Bo-BoBo and the Temple of Wiggin'**

By Winter Knight

Note: I do not own "Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo" and "You-know-who" in the Temple of "you know what".

As of today...the "Indiana Jones" movie series will no longer be a trilogy but I hope you readers like this parody of the great action-adventure series of all time...next to "The Mummy" and it's sequel... and the upcoming one as well!

--

In a steamy Peruvian Jungle, two men were driven by taxi cab. One man then says, "Thanks for the lift "Short Round"!" Then "Short Round" says, "Thanks Dr. Bo-bobo, and remember to eat grilled tofu dipped in miso on a stick!" Then he drives away.

Then they explore the rest of the jungle until the two men arrive in front of the temple, It's famous archeologist Dr. Bobobo-bo "Inbanana" Bo-bobo, he turns around and says, "Who are ya expecting? Han Solo?" And his friend professional excavator Sallah Jiggler who just says, "Dr. Bo-bobo, I have a bad feeling about this!" Then Bo-bobo says, "Wrong film series!"

Inbanana Bo-bobo then pulls out "the staff of Ra" and matching the light of the sun the staff fires a beam to the temple...and burning the giant ant that is guarding it. Before they enter the temple, Bo-bobo pulls out a empty sack and starts filling it up with sand and says, "I got a little suprise for what's in there!" Sallah Jiggler then says, "Dr. Bo-bobo, I don't think we should go in that temple!" Dr. Bo-bobo then says, "We have to, Spielberg and Lucas didn't pay us millions NOT to go in there!" So they go in there. Sallah Jiggler then says, "Dr. Bo-bobo, where's your whip?" Then Inbanana Bo-bobo his his two nose hairs stick out of his nose and he says, "I got my "Fist of nosehair"!"

But then suddenly, a bunch of tarantulas fall on them and Sallah Jiggler yells "I'm arachnophobic...aaaahhhhh!" Sallah Jiggler then runs from the temple and then he sees a out of control airplane and Sallah Jiggler then says, "What's a airplane doing in the middle of nowhere?" And then all of a sudden, he doesn't realize the blades of the propeller were behind him and he was suddenly sliced by the blades, Sallah Jiggler then says, "Now I know what it feels like to be the German Mechanic!"

Bo-bobo just continued his trip in the temple, then he sees something suspicious and as he puts his hand in front a light, he quickly pulls out as a row of pikes pushes forward and a skeleton is stuck on it. Then he continues on and notices a pit full of spikes and then he uses his nosehair to get across.

And there it is... the golden idol of ya-ya, but it was protected by floor titles that when pressed, darks will shoot out of the walls. So Bo-bobo uses his nosehair once again to get across and then he stands near the altar. Bo-bobo then says, "I'd like to drink to this!" Then he notices a shelf with many golden cups except for one sippy cup, Bo-bobo then takes the sippy cup and says, "Of course this has to be the holy grail, it's not golden like the others." So he drinks it and he feels alot refreshed.

Inbanana Bo-bobo pulls out a sack of sand and he plans to make the switch with the golden ya-ya idol, he tries to make it but he shrugs and just takes the idol and walks away. But then the temple started to crumble apart and he made a run for it, dodging the darts shooting out of the wall, then he swung past the pit.

To his horror, as he sees a giant Don Patch and he shouts as he rolls to him, "GIVE ME BACK YA-YA!" Then the giant Don Patch continues to roll towards him but (cue the Indiana Jones music) Inbanana Bo-bobo out runs the giant Don Patch and then he sees a elevator that goes down, both Bo-bobo and the giant Don Patch go inside it and the elevator music plays the Indiana Jones theme. After they go downstairs they continue the chase.

At one point a traffic light turns red and they see six kids being chased by "The Fratellis" and a fat kid and a deformed man following them, the deformed man shouts, "HEY YOU GUYS!". The traffic light turns green and they continue the chase. Inbanana Bo-bobo then sees a closing doorway and manages to slide through but he is missing his hat and do he manages to grab it till the doorway closes half way. Don Patch then grabs the hat and says, "I'll trade you the hat for my ya-ya!" Then they hear Beauty shout, "It's just a ride Bo-bobo!"

It turns out the gang was at a theme park the whole time and General Lee Fishcake and Hatenko were enjoying themselves on "Jungle Cruise" Bo-bobo then says, "Aww Beauty, I was just having some fun!" Don Patch shrinks back to normal and grabs his ya-ya and says, "Hmmph! Next time you borrow my baby just ask! AND WHY WAS HE PAINTED IN GOLD!"

Beauty then says, I liked the ride though in this cool theme park, this is the most fun I've had in years!" Gasser then says, "It's not the years, honey, it's the mileage." Beauty then says, "Oh Gas-can... How about when Hatenko and Fishcake are done we can go on "Star Tours" But first... let's get some milkshakes!"

They see Softon working at a Milkshake stand and while getting some from Softon, Bo-bobo throws a temper tantrum and says, "Shakes, Why did it have to be shakes? I hate shakes... I wanted a root beer float!"

**THE END!**


End file.
